Gods Blessed
by Nikita1506
Summary: One shot, up through Ep. 6 and beyond. Just read it. Don't like it, that's fine. It was fun while it was in my head. Mainly about the family dynamic.


(So…this is kinda like…all hands on deck…up through Ep. 6 and beyond...my version of events and what may come…with a bit of the Goddess thrown in for giggles. It is only a one shot because I like the series too much right now and want to see where it goes on its own. But it was fun while it was in my head. Cheers.)

* * *

She moved silently through the woods, watching as the trees around her grew thicker with age and moss. A muted noise caught her attention and she smiled, she almost reached her destination. The small boy was chopping wood and looked up when he caught her form from the corner of his eye. Slowly, she removed her hood from her face and let her hair fall down her back.

"Hello Bjorn," she said, her voice musical in the silent wood, "I've come to see your father."

She reached her hand out and waited as the small ax fell from his fingers and he came to her side, his hand reaching out to grasp hers unsteadily. Together, they walked into Floki's hut. Lagertha turned as her son came back into the hut and promptly dropped the bowl she held, hitting her knees in acknowledgement in the next instant.

"My Lady Freyja," she whispered reverently.

The woman broke from Bjorn and caressed Lagertha's face, "Hello my darling," she said quite happily, lifting the other woman's face to kiss her lips.

She then turned to see the Christian priest holding the young girl, who was staring at her in awe and smiled, holding her hands out to the young one.

"This must be my Gyda," she said gently.

The child immediately broke from the priest's hold and came to the Goddess, ignoring her outstretched hands and hugging her round the waist, making the woman smile and enfold her in her embrace.

"Come," she said to Lagertha as she let go of Gyda, "Stand my daughter. We have work ahead of us. One day, your husband will join Odin in Valhalla, but he has much work ahead of him yet. We have many plans for Ragnar Lothbrok," Frejya said with a smile.

The man in question turned in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly, expecting to see his wife bending over his side. Seeing a stranger, his eyes widened and he scrambled back; groaning as he pulled at the wound in his side.

"Ease yourself Ragnar Lothbrok," she said smiling.

Her voice was soothing, and Ragnar looked to her again, seeing his wife at the woman's side.

"Lagertha?" he rasped.

She leaned forward, grasping his outstretched hand and kissing it.

"It's alright my love," she whispered, "She is here to help you."

His eyes refocused and widened in surprise, "Forgive me My Lady," he rasped, still holding his wife's hand tightly.

Her hand reached out, caressing his forehead, "There is nothing to forgive my son," she told him gently.

Her hands moved steadily over his body, letting him keep hold of Lagertha's hand as she worked the healing paste over his wounds.

"I knew right when I brought the two of you together," she said quietly, "My favorite shieldmaiden and the son of Odin's kin," she smiled as she worked, "I knew you would make the Gods proud."

_Six Months Later_

Ragnar had finally healed and was heading away on the first raid of the season. Lagertha stayed behind, though she was loathe to, she knew; being so heavy with child, that she must for the good of the babe and their family. She watched from the dock as the ships sailed off, her hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"Freyja protect my hard headed husband," she murmured, her hand running over her kicking child.

Siggy came up to her side and waited to be acknowledged, slowly Lagertha turned to the other woman.

"You are well?" Siggy asked her.

"Yes, thank you. Have you and Gen settled finally?"

"We have," Siggy replied as the two women began walking back to the town, "Thank you for allowing us to stay. I did not want to believe Rollo when he said Ragnar would allow it."

Lagertha smiled, "My husband does not hold grudges. And despite their differences, he held your husband in high regard. Respected him greatly. And I know Rollo cares for you."

Siggy looked at Lagertha, "How? He is always…" she trailed off, unsure how to continue her thought and Lagertha laughed.

"Yes. My husband and his brother share that," she looked to the older woman, "But watch his eyes when he speaks to you. They soften. That is how I knew. That and the Goddess sent Ragnar to me. And me to him. We were meant for each other."

Siggy smiled, "I once thought that about my husband. But when our boys died, he became cold and distant. As much as I loved him, it was not enough. I nearly broke when he told me of Gen's arranged marriage to the Swede."

"And instead killed him at your husband's deathbed, like any other Viking woman would have done. Tell me Siggy, have you thought of a new husband for Gen?"

The older woman shook her head, "No. She seems to not want to marry. I thought for sure she would find someone."

"There are ten young men who my husband chose to stay behind. Protection for the village while the others were out on the raid. I believe three of them would be good choices for your Gen," she looked over and saw two of them talking, "Boden!" she called and when one looked up, she waved him over, "Boden," she said when he was close, "you remember the Lady Siggy, yes?"

The young man nodded, "I do Lady," he said respectfully bowing his head.

Lagertha turned to look at Siggy, "Boden is the eldest son of Ragnar's friend Trygg. He will begin raids next summer. This year he learns to protect that which is important."

"Family," Boden said with a smile.

Siggy and Lagertha smiled back at the boy. He was a good looking young man, broad shouldered as all Norsemen were and tall with long dark hair and eyes. His body was hard and lean from years of work already. No, Gen would have no problems with this young man, so long as he had some form of manners and personality.

"Boden have you met Siggy's daughter Gen?" Lagertha asked him.

He opened his mouth to reply when a young girl ran up to him calling his name. Crouching he scooped her into his arms and nuzzled her neck easily.

"Play with me 'Den!" she demanded.

"Sigrid, mind yourself," he told her with a chuckle, "forgive my sister Lady, she is still young."

Lagertha only smiled, "This cannot be Sigrid!" she exclaimed, "I have not laid eyes on her since she was a babe in your mother's arms still. How old are you now dear one?"

"Six!" the child proudly exclaimed.

Lagertha turned to Siggy and explained, "Trygg's wife Brynja died giving birth to their fifth child, who died with her. Boden and Sigrid were the only two who survived past infancy. Boden cares for his sister while their father works as the new blacksmith. It's to my understanding that they have also taken in the blacksmith's daughter Olina, who is ten," she turned to see the young girl slowly walking towards the group, "There she is, Olina, come join us."

The young girl did so, dipping her head politely to Lagertha, but trying to avoid looking at Siggy; because the woman was once married to the man who killed her father. Slowly, Siggy placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, making her look up at the older woman.

"I am sorry for what my husband put you through my child," she said softly, "I know nothing I can say will ever take away your pain. I only hope that you will one day forgive me."

The young girl ducked her head, and Siggy dropped her hand back to her side. Lagertha nodded, knowing the woman was trying to do right by the girl. She turned back to Boden, who was playing a quiet hand game with his young sister.

"Boden, your family will come to dinner tonight. All three of you. I want you to meet Siggy's daughter Gen," she took a deep breath when the babe suddenly kicked her hard and placed a hand to her stomach, causing Siggy to look at her with concern.

"Lagertha?" she asked.

"I swear, this one grows more like Ragnar by the day," she breathed with a laugh, "Still in the womb and trying to fight."

Athelstan came up to the group with Gyda at his side, "Lagertha," he said quietly, "I cannot find Bjorn."

The shieldmaiden looked up sharply, her eyes on the ships fading in the distance.

"If he snuck aboard his father's ship after he was told no, I will whip that boy within an inch of his life!" she growled, "Alrik!" she called out and a young man came to her side, "I need you to get me one of the carrier birds my husband left behind. And have the men search for my wayward son. If you find him, bring him to me."

As he took his leave to do as asked, she looked to her daughter, who would not look her in the eye.

"Gyda," she said sharply, "Where is your brother?"

The little girl looked up at her mother, eyes unhappy, "He would not tell me. He snuck away this morning while Father was getting ready to leave."

Lagertha sighed angrily, "Do you believe he snuck aboard the ship in order to go on the raid?" she asked.

"I know he was angry when Father told him he was not allowed to go this spring."

Alrik returned with the bird and Lagertha asked Athelstan to pen a note to her husband letting him know to check the ships for Bjorn in case he had stowed away. Once it was attached to the bird, Alrik let the animal fly and Lagertha and Siggy both said prayers to the Goddess to protect the willful child in case he had gotten on the ship.

"Thank you Athelstan," she said quietly, taking Gyda's hand, "Will you wait with me?" she asked Siggy.

"Of course," Siggy responded, resting her hand on Lagertha's shoulder.

_Aboard Ship_

The hawk's call had all the men looking up and Rollo held his leather-clad arm out for the bird to land.

"Did we forget something already brother?" he asked teasingly.

"With Lagertha being so heavy with child, I feared leaving on this raid," Ragnar told him as he came to his brother's side.

Rollo untied the missive from the bird's leg and handed it to Ragnar, who unrolled it quickly and scanned the letter. His eyes grew stormy and he growled under his breath.

"Search the ship and supplies, call to the other ships to be searched," he called to the men before lowering his voice, "Bjorn has gone missing. Lagertha fears he has snuck aboard ship after I told him he was not allowed to come this spring."

"Why did you tell him no?" Rollo asked, a bit confused.

"Once I knew his mother was with child, I wanted him there to watch out for her and his sister. He wanted to be a man so badly I was giving him the chance to prove himself at home first. Instead he does this?!"

Rollo rested his hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly, "We will find your son brother. And if he is aboard ship, we will ensure his safety until we return from the raid. No harm will befall your son if he is with us."

A call came back across the seas and Floki hurried to Ragnar's side, "They've found him Ragnar, he hid aboard Trygg's ship with another boy."

Ragnar ran his hands over his face tiredly, "Drop anchor, let them catch us and we will bring him aboard with us. I wish to have a talk with my son. Rollo, would you send word back to Lagertha?"

Rollo nodded and Ragnar thanked him silently as their ship slowed to a stop.

_Back in the Village_

Lagertha sat at the table, Siggy at her side holding one hand as Athelstan kept Gyda and some of the other children busy teaching her runes and English letters. Ragnar had decided that from the age of four until the age of twelve the children would spend time being taught in a school that Athelstan had told him of among doing their chores at home, and from twelve to sixteen the ones who passed the test would train to raid with their families while others would learn trades.

He had created a council of men to speak of things regarding the town, something Haraldson had not done, and something that many of the men were grateful for. Though he still had final say, they could each air their opinions and offer guidance and he would take it under advice. And, of course, he would come to her as well.

"Athelstan," Lagertha called suddenly.

The priest came to her side immediately, leaving the children to their studies.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I need you to get the Seer please," she asked him.

Athelstan almost hesitated, until he saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded his head and moved from the meeting house quickly. When he returned with the Seer, he saw Lagertha sitting with her head bent slightly, Siggy rubbing her back soothingly. He brought the Seer over and knelt at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked her quietly.

Lagertha looked up and smiled at him slightly, her face tinged with pain, and brought a hand to his cheek.

"This child is already giving me as much trouble as my other son, and he is not yet born," she whispered with a weak chuckle.

Athelstan lifted his hand to hers and held it to his cheek, watching her face carefully. Lagertha leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I am alright. Only feeling ill," she promised him.

"The child inside of you moves as though he is ready to great the world around him," the Seer rasped out.

"Yes. That is my fear. Is the child alright?"

The old man reached out and placed his hand on her swollen stomach, feeling movement underneath his fingers. He chuckled, caressing the bump gently.

"The children of Ragnar are well and happy," he told her, "But they will arrive before their Father returns. Prepare yourself Lagertha Lothbrok."

"Children?" came the simultaneous voices of Lagertha, Siggy and Athelstan.

The Seer nodded sagely, "Yes. When I first threw the runes for your husband I saw one child. But upon touching your stomach, the Gods showed me two. You shall gift your husband with two more fine sons."

Before she could stop herself, Lagertha threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around the Seer, hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He did not know how to react, no one usually touched him lest they wanted something. He had not been touched without want for many years. The pure joy that this woman now radiated made his cold heart ache.

_Three Weeks Later_

The ships sailed into port, cheers rising from the docks and the men waved as they saw their women and families approach. More slaves had been taken, as had much treasure and the men were well satisfied with their raid.

Ragnar looked over the docks, frowning when he didn't see Lagertha waiting for him. Instead he saw Gyda sitting on the shoulders of Athelstan, waving wildly and smiling proudly at her father. He couldn't help but smile back at his only girl. Lifting a hand, he acknowledged the presence of his daughter and slave, though he did not truly see the priest as a slave any longer; and had not in a while. Putting a hand to his son's shoulder, Ragnar stepped from the boat and the two made their way to those waiting for them. Gyda reached out as soon as she was able and Ragnar plucked her from Athelstan's shoulders, hugging her tightly and kissing her head.

"Darling girl," he said easily.

"Welcome back," Athelstan said, watching the two carefully, "You gave your mother quite a scare Bjorn," he told the young boy.

Bjorn hung his head, "I know. I should not have snuck off and disobeyed Father."

"Yes. We had a long discussion about that already. Now it's your mother you must face," Ragnar warned him, "Speaking of, where is my wife Athelstan?" he asked as he set Gyda to her feet.

"Ragnar," Athelstan began quietly, "the babe came early, she is—"

Ragnar's face paled at his words and he dropped his things where he stood, knowing the priest would pick them up for him as he all but ran to his home. He did not see Rollo hurrying over to his family, or hear Athelstan trying to call him back. Bursting into the house, Ragnar began calling for his wife.

"Lagertha! Lagertha!"

Siggy came down the stairs quickly, catching his arm as he almost past her.

"Earl Ragnar please! She sleeps," she hissed out, "She is very tired from the birth."

He let out a sigh of relief, his heartbeat slowing to its normal pace.

"They are well then? The child and my wife?" he asked her.

Siggy smiled at the worried man, "Come," she said easily, "come see."

She lead him up the stairs and pushed past the curtain, calling Lagertha's name softly.

"He returns," she smiled weakly.

Ragnar gazed upon the pale face of his wife as she lay in their bed, the bundle in her arms moving slightly as it fed from her breast. Slowly, he made his way to the bedside and dropped to his knees, staring in fascination at his newborn son.

"Come," Lagertha said softly, "Come meet your son."

Ragnar crawled up onto the bed next to his wife, pressing a kiss to her forehead and then her lips before looking down at the babe in her arms. Eyes blue as the sky stared back at him with startling alertness. He brought one finger forward and stroked the babe's cheek.

"Hello, my son," he whispered.

Noise from the cradle next to the bed had him looking up in confusion, then looking to his wife; who laughed easily.

"I have a bone to pick with your Seer. He told you one son," Lagertha told him as Siggy went to the cradle and picked up a second bundle, walking over and placing it in Ragnar's arms, "When in fact there were two."

Ragnar could not speak, his voice lost in amazement at the sight before him.

"Two days," Lagertha told him, "Had you been back two days ago, you would have been here to hold them as they fought their way into the world," she rested her forehead against his cheek as he continued to stare down at the child in his arms, "I ask a favor of you husband," she whispered.

Ragnar turned his head to look into his wife's loving eyes.

"Siggy has been very helpful to me since you've gone. Especially with Gyda once these two made themselves known. I would like, if it would please you, to name one of them Soren. After her lost son, as a thank you."

Siggy gasped quietly and lifted a hand to her mouth, tears filming over her eyes as she watched the young couple. Ragnar smiled at his wife before pressing a kiss to her mouth and turning to see Siggy's reaction.

"Would that please you?" Ragnar asked her, "It is not often my wife asks something like this of me. But it is your son she would choose as namesake."

Siggy swallowed and opened her mouth to reply, only to have to gasp in a quick breath and cover her mouth again.

"Nothing would please me more," she mumbled out finally.

Ragnar nodded, smiling again, "It is settled then. But now for you my boy," he said, looking down to the babe in his arms, "What to name you."

"If I may?" came a woman's voice from the corner of the room.

Ragnar and Lagertha looked up and Siggy jumped and gasped, spinning around to see the Goddess Freyja standing there. She dropped to her knees.

"My Lady," Ragnar said happily, "You are always most welcome."

He stood from the bed as she moved forward and placed the babe in her waiting arms. As she looked down, she smiled softly.

"He is a warrior, strong and cunning," she told them, "He will be Gunnar," she traced a rune over his forehead and the babe kicked, making her laugh, "Yes my boy, you will do great things," she told him.

Freyja gave the child back to Ragnar and moved to Lagertha's side, kissing the woman's lips gently as she took the other babe from her arms and cradled him gently.

"Yes," she said finally, "Soren will suit him well. He will be intelligent, brave. A troublemaker like his father," Freyja joked as she brought the babe's face to her own and pressed a light kiss to his lips, "Oh you have done well my darling," she said to Lagertha as she placed the child back in her arms and brushed a hand down the tired woman's hair, "Rest now, while they too sleep."

"Thank you My Lady," Lagertha murmured.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two talismans, placing one over the head of each child and lightly kissing their foreheads. Turning to leave, she saw Siggy still kneeling and walked over to the woman, reaching her hands out and helping the older woman off the floor. With a kind smile and understanding eyes, Freyja leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that made Siggy sob and smile through her tears before thanking the Goddess and kissing her hands.

The Goddess turned back to Ragnar, smiling gently; "I will stay a while. I have need to speak with your brother."

Ragnar bowed his head respectfully, "Yes My Lady."

Siggy led the Goddess from the room as Ragnar sat back with his wife, still holding the babe in his arms. With a tired sigh, Lagertha rested her head on her husband's shoulder, looking at the children they held.

"Truly, the Gods have blessed us," she said quietly.

Downstairs Athelstan, Rollo and the children had finally made their way to the house. Gyda smiled and rushed over when she saw the Goddess Freyja sitting at the large table with Siggy.

"Hello my little Gyda," Freyja said with a smile as she opened her arms to the girl.

"Have you come to see the babies?" Gyda asked the Goddess.

"I have," she said, running her hand over the girl's hair, "And they are beautiful like their mother," she confided to the child.

Gyda laughed, letting go of Freyja and sitting down at the table while the Goddess turned to look at her brother.

"So, do you feel like you are a man now?" Freyja asked Bjorn with a raised eyebrow.

Bjorn looked down, ashamed of his actions. Rollo, unaware of who this woman berating his nephew was, placed his hand on Bjorn's shoulder reassuringly.

"And who are you to judge my nephew's actions?" he asked.

Freyja stood from the table, drawing herself to her full height and allowing Rollo to see who she was for the first time.

"You will mind your tongue Rollo Lothbrok," she warned him.

Rollo bowed his head and dropped to one knee in reverence to the Goddess before him.

"Forgive me My Lady," he murmured from his place on the ground.

She did not reply to him, instead turned to the others in the room.

"Athelstan, Siggy, please take the children up to their parents. I do not believe Bjorn has met his brothers yet," she said with a small smile.

Bjorn's head shot up, "Brothers?" he asked excitedly, "There is more than one child?"

"Yes my boy," Freyja said to him, "Now go on, but keep quiet if they slumber. Your mother is exhausted."

"Yes My Lady," he bowed, "Thank you."

Bjorn took Siggy's hand, and Gyda took Athelstan's as they went up the stairs away from the two adults. Slowly, Freyja turned back to Rollo.

"Stand Rollo. Come and sit with me. I wish to speak with you."

"Of course My Lady," Rollo replied, moving from the floor.

Once he had settled across from her, Freyja looked the man over carefully, seeing the almost healed scars that adorned his face. She frowned, reaching out to trace their paths.

"Was it loyalty to your brother, I wonder, or your pride that kept you from saying that he was still alive?" she murmured sadly, "You have much love for your kin, but your jealousy," she shook her head, "There is no need for it. We have much in store for you Rollo Lothbrok, just as we have much in store for your brother. But you must set aside your petty jealousy," she rested a hand over his on the table, "We have more need for you on the battlefields than we do as an Earl," she told him conspiringly, "There will be times your brother will be forced to stay behind, while you lead the raids; is that not what you want?" she asked him.

"He always speaks of being equals My Lady," Rollo said, looking down.

"Are you not equals?" she asked, "Does he not seek your council? Does he not listen when you offer advice and wisdom? Were you not equals, he would brush your words aside like a horse would brush away a pesky fly Rollo. Just because he must make hard choices, does not make him above you. Because he holds a title, does not make him above you. Think of all he has done since becoming Earl. Creating the council of men to hear opinions on the things that matter most to the entire village, the school for the children to learn more. He trains your young before they are sent to raid, so that they may be well prepared for battle. You see only what he has gained Rollo, and not the things that now weigh upon him."

"What do you mean My Lady?" Rollo asked, confusion coloring his dark features.

"When you worry, you worry for yourself first, yes?" at his nod, she continued on, "Your brother must put the entire village before himself. He must set his people before himself. When he worried only for his family, his weight was not so great but now that he is Earl; this entire village is his family," Freyja explained to him.

She stood from the table, stopping and resting a hand on the man's shoulder before pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

"You have much ahead of you Rollo Lothbrok. As long as you realize your jealousy will only hurt your cause," she said to him before disappearing.


End file.
